


Clean Shave

by mustangisinflames



Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustangisinflames/pseuds/mustangisinflames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'"I want to shave your face today." Sanji said suddenly over breakfast, looking up as he sipped his tea.' Some ZoSan fluff. Rated K . For hesmus (aka gagakuma).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Shave

This was written for hesmus (aka gagakuma on Tumblr) as a gift.

"I want to shave your face today." Sanji said suddenly over breakfast, looking up as he sipped his tea. The comment was so sudden that it took Zoro by surprise and a half chewed piece of bacon fell out of his mouth before he could catch it, landing in a slobber covered mess on the plate. Sanji wrinkled his nose at that and put his mug down, "No, I am going to shave your face today whether you want me to or not."

Zoro cleared his throat to cover his embarrassment at having spat out food in front of his boyfriend, "You wanna wha-" He changed his mind, "Why?"

Sanji raised one of his ridiculously curled eyebrows which Zoro had come to actually be pretty fond of- it made the shitty cook more unique- like it was the most obvious answer in the world, "Because you always miss a spot, moron."

Instantly defensive, Zoro raised his free hand to his chin whilst the other finished skewering that half chewed bit of food (he didn't want to face Sanji's wrath over wasting it), "No I don't."

"Yeah, you do." Sanji leaned over the table, giving Zoro a wonderful view of his toned chest and belly that he knew if he stroked down the right side of it with his fingers it would make the cook moan softly. He had to hold himself back from reaching out to do exactly that. Sanji's hand came under Zoro's chin to place his fingertips on a patch along his sharp jawline, "Riiight here."

He wiggled his fingers to make a point and Zoro could feel the coarse scruff of hair scraping under the calloused pads. Not liking the fact his boyfriend had caught him out and was now grinning smugly at him, Zoro scowled but he didn't move away from Sanji's touch, "Yeah, well, you miss all this here."

He dropped his fork with a slight clatter and stroked his thumb down the dark hairs on Sanji's chin, moving it quickly out of the way when Sanji pretended to go and bite it in retaliation, "It's a goatee, moron. I wouldn't expect you to understand, it's fashionable."

"I am fashionable." Zoro said indignantly and, okay, maybe that was a bit of a lie.

Sanji grinned and let go of Zoro, moving away from him and his touch to gather up the dishes, "Says the man who can't shave properly."

"I can shave properly!"

"Nuh-uh. You always miss that spot. And with that ridiculous hair colour of yours, people must think you have moss growing on your body, not just your head."

Zoro went quiet. He wasn't sulking. He was a grown-ass man, and men don't sulk. Nuh-uh, not sulking at all.

"Oh my God, you're actually sulking." Sanji laughed and threw the dishcloth at his boyfriend's head, ducking when Zoro threw it back like a spoilt child.

"No I'm not!" Zoro snapped and Sanji laughed even more so at him before moving across from the sink and back to the table, cupping his hand under Zoro's chin and tilting his head back.

"I think it's endearing really, you know. You look like a wild moss."

Zoro glared at him.

"In the best possible way. Come on, that was a nice thing to say considering it was me who said it." He smiled and pressed a few kisses to Zoro's mouth until his scruffy boyfriend's frown eased. He then ran his fingers of his right hand into Zoro's hair, "Come on, just this once humour me."

Zoro eyed him suspiciously, "You said that about the stockings and garters."

Sanji hummed, a sly smile on his face, "You liked wearing them, I know you did."

"Shut up." Zoro said, heat growing on his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He looked at Sanji's face and saw the determined look that meant that the cook was not going to give up until he got his way. Coincidentally, it was the same look that had got him into a set of thigh-highs and a garter. He gave in, "Fine. Just this once."

Sanji pressed a firm kiss to his forehead, "Great!"

And that was how Zoro had ended up in the bathroom with his boyfriend, both clad in only their boxers, with shaving foam frothed around the lower halves of their faces. Sanji was sat on the side with the sink behind him, swinging his legs slightly and wetting the razor in the sink water. He beckoned with his hand, "C'mere."

Zoro stood a little closer and his boyfriend held him by the juncture between his neck and shoulder, cupped neatly over his collarbone, and raised the razor to the skin of his face. Sanji was only a few slides of the razor in and Zoro was getting tempted to make a remark about Sanji's concentration face about how the tip of his pink tongue poked out the corner of his mouth when Sanji's seemingly sixth sense around his marimo boyfriend kicked in, "You say anything to piss me off, remember; I'm the one with the razor."

Zoro smirked and said nothing- Sanji knew him too well- instead concentrating on the soft patch of skin beneath Sanji's sternum which rose and fell ever so slightly with the beat of the man's heart. He could practically feel the heat pulsating from Sanji's body and all it made him want to do was instinctively touch the man, feel his skin against his own and be close.

He brought his hand up and placed it gently around the arm that had its hand hooked over his shoulder just as Sanji shaved away the patch that he always missed, and felt the soft heat of his boyfriend's skin against his palm. Zoro was a very certain kind of guy, he always had been, but when it came to Sanji... he didn't know what to think. Sanji had slowly worked his way into his life and now Zoro couldn't see himself having one without him in it.

This was the only partner he'd ever had who could rile him up so much, but also make him laugh and smile just as much. Kissing Sanji made him funny in the stomach and being under him in bed made him weak in the knees and his head rush like crazy. He couldn't picture his life without Sanji. Was this what being truly in love with someone was like?

"You zoning out on me there? That moss on your head finally growenough to become a sentient being and take over your body?" Sanji said, teasing slightly as he rinsed the razor off for what Zoro realised was the last time, "Done. See? I told you to humour m-"

Zoro pressed his lips to Sanji's without much thought. Actually, no thought at all. Zoro made a displeased noise in the back of his throat and pulled away with the bitter taste of shaving foam in his mouth, "Ugh, shit, gross!"

Sanji laughed and used a handful of water to wash off the foam from around his mouth, "You're such a moron."

Sanji kissed Zoro back and then pulled away to look at his clean shaven boyfriend with a smile, "At least you look fashionable now."


End file.
